The Point-of-Care Center for Emerging Neuro Technologies (POC-CENT) is focused on developing diagnostic technologies for neurologic emergencies where information is needed by the physician quickly. The remit for the technologies to be developed is to advance point-of-care information and information flow for the neurologic patient in the emergency room, neurosurgery suite, for neuroradiology and the neurosurgical intensive care unit. Indeed anytime the physician requires rapid information from the neurologic patient it will be considered as having potential need for point-of-care diagnostic information. This will include but not be limited to: blood tests, urinalysis, imaging, non-invasive sensors, spinal fluid, and biopsy / tissue samples. In the POC-CENT, there are 5 cores representing numerous disciplines to foster and facilitate taking ideas and applying them to clinical applications. These cores are: 1) Clinical testing, 2) Exploratory projects 3) Clinical Needs Assessment, 4) Training and 5) Administration. Supporting these cores we have representatives from Neurology, Neurosurgery, Engineering, Entrepreneurial Development, The Business Community, The Medical Device Industry and University Administration. A strength of the University of Cincinnati and the Cincinnati community is that we currently do all of these cores for our life sciences community. We have multiple incubators for companies, strong clinical trials experience, a wealth of training and funding opportunities for all stages of technology development. Indeed there will be an opportunity to partner with other funding agencies locally to add value to the technologies that enter into our program. Our team's goal is to improve the care and health of the neurologic patients by providing fast and reliable information about the biolocal event they are experiencing. We will achieve this goal by developing a pipeline of technologies and a pathway to develop emerging neuro technologies focused on point-of-care diagnostics. Further, we will work closely in the region and with the POCT Research Network to accomplish our goals. We are fortunate to have an engineering, medical, scientific and commercial community that already works well together and can be facilitated to do all the aspects of this project as part of the POCT Research Network.